


三人行 【下】

by heefesama



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heefesama/pseuds/heefesama
Relationships: 澈特/云特/澈云
Kudos: 9





	三人行 【下】

提溜起春梦无痕的希澈便驱车回了家，走之前给尽心尽责的小助理留下了个口信，这两三天本总裁休假，没什么事别打电话。要命的，强穿着内里空无一物的大衣长裤撑完了三个多小时的视频会议，而那罪魁祸首不仅若无其事地酣睡了一下午，现在还大爷样的倚靠在副驾驶位上，一脸不满足的打着哈欠。

一路疾驰，利索地把车停好，开门，穿鞋，踏进淋浴间，一言不发，一气呵成。

“啧....“小狐狸气急败坏了，需要大灰狼去顺一顺毛呢。阔步昂扬地止步在到浴室门前，坏坏地笑着扭开门把，嘿门没锁，正洙宝贝我来了～

不过希澈并不着急地提枪上阵，咸鱼瘫卧了一下午补眠，还真是有些尿意呢。倍加舒爽的倾泄过后，小孩子似玩心大起，恶作剧般地摁下冲水按钮，果不其然的，玻璃磨砂门后传来杀猪般的尖叫。

“金希澈你要死啊！！！”

气骂的声音从水流声中窜出，清醒万分的希澈却毫不在意，直盯着朦胧水雾后曼妙可人的身姿，手比心快的，将门拉了开。

感觉到包围着自己的热气突然向外扩散，只道是希澈上完厕所开门离了去。专心的洗头揉抓，也正巧背对着，怎会想到有人要趁机耍流氓。

“呀，你又干嘛....”

突然挤进的人儿，狭小的空间里贴合的肌肤，是不属于温热水流的滚烫。即使希澈的衣物尚着，却已被墙上的花洒浸湿，略带摩擦的紧贴让水汽蒸发的愈加燥热，更不必说那双不安分的手。

前额和颈上满是泡沫，眼睛刺辣的无法睁开，身体上的触感却愈发明晰。绕过锁骨的手指在胸前停留，乳晕被揉捏的樱红，嘤咛在不经意间溢出，按揉头皮的手指开始颤抖，双股酥软，仿佛下一刻就要和地面接触。

很是满意正洙的反应，手指也不再使坏，捞过精瘦紧实的腰肢贴合，取下不断喷涌的花洒，后柄握在手里，前端若有似无地接触，滑过腹部向下，又调皮的折回胸前轻点，最终停留在腿根处，任由细密的水流冲撞在茎柱上。

“正洙怎么不洗啦，那希澈来帮你咯～”

超级好心的将正洙扶靠在怀里，关闭水流，取过挂在一侧的沐浴球，滴些浴乳，揉搓几下后白泡涨起。从耳根开始，轻抹打旋下移，脖颈胸肌，然后是线条分明的人鱼线，顺着紧绷起来的麦色肌肤来回摩擦，不轻不重地揉搓不像是在帮人洗净身子，倒像在撩动搔痒，把浴球托放在手里下探，包裹着滚烫来回撸滑。只是这样还不够，拇指捏起两瓣格纹，挑起覆盖在顶端，食指灵巧地画着圈，余下三指弹琴般的灵巧跳动，沾满泡沫的网格凸起与细嫩白皙的手指摩挲交叠，怀里的人儿颤抖哆嗦地更加厉害。

“澈...别..停下来...啊....嗯哈...”

非常听话的依言停下，将瘫软在怀的正洙扳转过身抵在颈窝处，头上的发乳早被吸收完毕，湿漉漉的过耳头发一捋一捋垂趴着，柔软的浴球在希澈的手里正洙的背上臀尖肆意点火，团团绽开的泡沫仿佛唇舌的前哨兵，爱抚揉触着每一寸肌肤，扯断了正洙的理智，燃烧着希澈的欲火。

身下发胀着生疼，湿透的布料将高翘火热勾勒得愈发明晰。

玛德，再忍就不是男人。

迅速地扯开衣裤踩在脚下，一手揽着正洙一手拿过花洒哗啦啦地冲刷，从头到脚，连同硬挺和软穴，刚把泡沫冲净，便急不可耐地贴吻舔舐，唇舌缠绕，来不及吞咽的津液，顺着脖颈流下，顺着还未关闭的水流，爱意淌遍全身。探向身后，几个来回按揉，穴口愈加湿糜，几乎是指尖刚一触碰就自动吸附，仿佛有千百张吸口般，再一伸入便被完全包裹，还没等增添几个手指抽插几个来回舒缓扩充下，只觉得自个身下一紧，火热被娇人儿整根握住，堪堪滑动了几下，便听得那人嗔吟道，“澈～你还不进来么～”

睁眼，媚眼如波的挑衅。许是一直被泡沫覆盖才冲洗净，魅惑的双眸里水润润的，还带着一丝无辜和天真。

这特么谁受得了。

硬烫被人握住，抵在娇软的穴口。腰部一送，将人往墙上一推，花洒一扔，腿根抬起勾住，顺势挤进湿热紧密，任由莲蓬头在地上自由旋转。

“朴正洙，这是你自找的！”

今天不把你干的一滴不剩，我就不叫金希澈！！

拨溜开正洙湿滑沁香的茶色头发，舔舐地俯首啃咬后颈，就着插入的姿势将人翻转过面抵在墙上，右腿挤弄着将正洙双腿大开，捏揉上胸前的茱萸，后入的姿势让火热更加深埋，直接一贯到底。

“嗯啊...你轻点....”冰凉的瓷砖让神智稍微回归，希澈大力的挺动让本就虚站的双腿愈加酸软，双手扶撑着墙壁试图站稳，却没等撑扶两秒，右臂便被拉扯着向后，抖动的肌肤时不时地碰触到希澈向前挺动的腰肢，紧绷而有力的，只不过单凭着左臂是绝对无法经受住如此的汹涌冲撞，最终竟无力的垂下，仅凭着两人间紧密相连的支点才不至于倒地。

看着正洙酥软无骨的娇柔身段，欲望高涨的将人锢进怀里，双唇吸吮着深吻，肩背上留下了一朵朵红梅，百来个挺弄后，两人一同到达了顶峰，仿佛午后的情事没有发生过一般，后穴饱胀的竟溢满地流了出来，顺着臀间淌下，沾粘在二人双股上。

紧贴着亲昵了好一阵，简单的清洗过后，搂着娇软无力朴正洙踏出浴室准备回房再来一次，却被客厅里挺拔站立的人儿惊愣着当场怔住。

“阿...阿云，你怎么会在这？”

全然忘了自己此刻是未着片缕的站在金钟云面前，也许有一丝被男朋友捉奸在床的难堪，但最要命的是，阿云这么会知道自己在这，或者说，他是怎么找到又是怎么进来的呢。

“正洙啊，你们，认识？”要么说希澈脑子好使呢，一下子便问到了关键。对，只有这种可能，不过他们怎么会认识呢，还是知道家里密码的那种认识，那得多么认识啊！！

希澈吃醋地瘪着嘴，大喇喇地坐在沙发上，先前那点难堪早就丢到九霄云外去了，傲娇地轻哼，“老实交待，你们俩怎么回事！”

同样是光溜无一物蔽身的正洙走上前，拉下面色清冷的金钟云，重重的“啵”了一声，准确无误的盖章在唇上。毫无表情的人儿终于有了些反应，揽住朴正洙的腰肢，低头衔住只想蜻蜓点水的唇瓣，重新深入的搅弄亲吻，气息杂乱而滚烫，持续了良久才分开。小手下滑的拍了拍朴正洙的臀瓣，忽略佳人绵软的娇嗔，丹凤细眼狭长而邪魅，抬眼瞅了瞅希澈，低哑着嗓音分外性感，“哝，你看，就是这么回事。”

还没等希澈做出反应，瘫软在金钟云怀里的正洙开始不安分起来，一手扒拉着规矩系束的领带黑西装，一手拉扯着皮带接口，稍一松扣便钻了进去，一层两层，摸到那不输于希澈的巨大紧紧握住，娴熟地揉抚技巧直叫人轻哼粗喘。

“嗯啊....许久不见，正洙哥竟变得如此心急，呵呵呵....”享受着朴正洙的爱抚撸动，紧贴着耳廓吐露热气，用三人均能够听到的声音揶揄，“是不是希澈没有满足你呀，哥....”

“是我厉害还是希澈....唔唔.....”

挑衅的话语还未说完，便被从沙发上弹起的希澈抱了个满怀，吸含住胡乱编排的小嘴香舌，不自量力的人当然要得到惩罚。阿云啊，是你自己跑到我跟前来的，那我就不会放你离开噢。本以为金钟云跟自己上床后会躲避自己做不搭理，毕竟从自己表露心意后一直也是被不温不火地对待着，昨日要不是酒后壮胆装醉到小酒馆硬来了一次，自己和阿云还不知道何时才能有重大突破呢。然而没想到没想到，金钟云居然是个比朴正洙还闷骚的种，而且恐怕他们俩也是和自己与朴正洙一样，是长—期—炮—友的关系。

所以，如此千载难逢的机会怎么能不好好珍惜呢！！

“正洙呐，我来帮你～”

钟云感到自己身下一凉，高定皮带被希澈彻底扯开，绣着暗纹的西装长裤随意地褪在脚踝处，手指顺着丝制的衬衣纽扣向上，揭开帷幕似的慢条斯理一颗一颗解开，艳紫的葡萄垂涎欲滴，沟壑分明的腹肌爱不释手，希澈贪婪地用手掌流连勾画，横纵紧实的让人目不转睛，真是爱惨了阿云穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的完美身材。

“钟云的线条，比起我的，如何？”

点弄不断泛泪的顶端顺延而上，手指穿过丛密的黑森林时还略带挑逗的勾住几根缠绕，像是少女把玩自己的秀发一般，要轻轻拉扯有些痛楚感才更为舒服。上头嘶哑的抽气声让手指的主人越为得意，拉过覆在钟云腹肌上的手摁在自己腰侧，贴合着钟云的颈动脉嘤咛出的话却是向着另一个人——那个从侧面突然倾袭放大的俊颜。

“怎么，还没喂饱你，我最亲爱的正洙？”食指勾挑着下巴，像个拦路调戏良家妇女的流氓，原是半强迫按摸腰侧的手掌猛地一捏，窝在钟云肩上的人儿更加偎进，若不是揽着腰肢的臂膀结实有力，怕是要直接跪地，向两面“旗帜”行贴面礼了呢。

“澈，可不要欺负正洙哥噢～”

隔着自己身体都能打情骂俏的二人，钟云暗哑的声线更像是恶魔的魅语。拉起瘫软滑落的朴正洙，辗转厮磨了几下后，抽离开热切回应的薄唇，转头对上那双津津有味看戏的双眼，几厘米的身高优势刚好能够准确无误的让亲吻从眉间落下，顺着双眸鼻尖，最后印上那饱满水润的红唇，严丝合缝的探入搅弄，主动权却在第三个来回被轻易夺过。

“唔哈～”纠缠了许久，到底还是希澈的气势更胜一筹。被放开后的钟云气息尚且不稳，哀怨的话语倒是来得及时，“昨晚不是说好让我一次的嘛，骗子.....”沾染着雾气的双眼里满是委屈，就像被抢走了糖吃的小孩找家长告状，“哥，希澈就知道欺负我，你可得评评理～”

噗，你们小两口的事情我可管不了那么多。对上希澈满脸的促狭，落手揩了笔钟云的好身材方才开口，“钟云呐，男人在床上的话，可千万不能信呐～”

“好了，你们玩吧，我先回房了～”

潇洒抽离转身的正洙自是没看到身后那两人极坏极坏的默契邪笑，不然也不会在话音刚落五秒后就被腾空抱起，一路高歌地扔到屋内的大床上。

“正洙啊，我在床上说的爱你可都是真的哦～”

“对了，你买这么大的床，是不是就料到有一天我们三会睡在一起啊....”

“嗯，有道理，正洙哥还真是有先见之明，不愧是蓝氏集团的总裁，年年带领公司营业额翻番。”

“你们在说什么....”十分不友好地被扔在床上，还好床铺够大垫背够软，不然真是要撞到墙壁上砸个大包出来。然而尽管是这样，摔得眼冒金星的朴正洙还是看出那站在床边摩挲着下巴一脸不怀好意的两人，“你们，该不会是想.....”

“Bingo～”

“哥真是聪明，那么，我们就开始享用啦。啊！”

原来是希澈和正洙一起配合出演的无间道，soulmate之间自是不需要唇语和手势那些过于明显的招呼，一个眼神便足矣清楚对方接下来要做些什么。可怜金钟云自以为和金希澈结成了同盟准备将朴正洙大卸八块瓜分了的，未曾料自己才将是那盘中餐供人大快朵颐了去。

居高临下的钟云哪里会想到，作恶的魔爪就藏在自己身后，搭着自己肩膀的手突然发力，一个不查脚步趔趄地直往床上扑，而那前一分钟还状若无骨的正洙居然撑直了手臂坐起，在钟云迎面倾倒的那刻将右腿顺势勾上，双臂自然的搂住脖颈，像是急待承欢的姬妾般妩媚莺语，“钟云呐，好久没来哥这了，就让哥伺候伺候你吧～”说罢，手指直探入身下，握住早已涨起的勃大，抵在自己略微红肿却愈加敏感泛软吐蜜的穴口，象征性地画圈徘徊了两下，便腰肢向上的主动纳了去，整根没入的快感那正洙兴奋不已，湿软潮热的深度更让钟云感到满足，排山倒海的惊喜过后是想要夺回主动权的上位使命感，仰头低吼着挺送腰肢，比起希澈在床第间的甜言蜜语淫言荤段，金钟云更喜欢一言不发的闷头直做，毕竟实践才是检验真理的唯一途径嘛。

“啊...啊...嗯，云啊...你慢点，嗯哈....哥要给你撞坏了....”破碎的呻吟助长了钟云疯狂进攻的气势，埋头粗喘着却忽略了身后还有双如狼似虎未曾餍足的眼神。

“阿云宝贝，你把我瞒的好惨呐。昨晚，你应该也是装醉吧，怎么，怕老公满足不了你不成？”  
贴俯在钟云的耳畔，平日里轻佻不正经的声音变得低沉，手指在钟云不断起伏的背脊上滑动，如同在抚摸玉宝名器般轻柔珍视。

若有似无的触碰让金钟云心生杂念，略带不爽地甚至忘记了场合，“魂淡金希澈，你要上就上，废什么话，啊....嘶....嗯哈～”

“澈啊，你也不给人家做一下润滑就冲进来，云呐咱别理他哈，粗鲁的男人咱不要....”

最下方的正洙自是感触最深，那可不是触得最深么，突然下沉的重力让本就深埋体内的巨物直捣敏感，爽得一激灵眼神差点儿没涣散，看着钟云陡然蹙起又展开的眉峰，心疼地蹭蹭下巴嘴角，又抬手揪住希澈的手臂，略做惩罚的放狠话，“迟早你男人要被我拐走！”

“那怕什么，你都是我的了，我男人当然还是我的。”始作俑者有恃无恐，摸揉着细滑又极具纹理的手臂滑下，流连了几把正洙的胸口又反手摸上钟云的胸膛，哦上帝，这真是美人在榻天下我有的成就感。

用腹背受敌来形容当下的境况不大妥当，倘若换成高中老师教授过的拉格朗日定理倒是有些合理的，向前是深而可触的紧致，往后是愈加粗大的硬烫，哪哪都是不可逃避的极限。虽说二人均无异动，然那前后结合的奇妙感觉，仅是腰杆稍一摆动，随之而来的刺激可都是成平方倍增长，哦对了，那个定理叫做两边夹或者夹逼法则不知道你们还记不记得。

“希澈啊，我们可得帮帮钟云，毕竟是弟弟，得照顾好了的～”勾缠住钟云的脖颈拉下，双腿大开的作出指示。

“定不辱命亲爱的...”

将跪趴着小腿分开到最大，吸含住钟云小巧可人的耳根，暧昧的粗喘喷涌而出的同时，身下的抽动也随之加快。微不足道的痛楚早已被潮涌袭来的快感给取代，更不用说主动向上迎合的正洙，耻骨相撞、津液晃荡，酥麻之余还夹带了些被男友抓包偷情的刺激，迷醉于太虚之境又浮沉于当下之欢，跌撞沉沦地随着本心顶弄配合，又在被撞击深入之时不由自主的放声浪叫。

“瞅瞅，阿云真像是坠入尘世的堕天使，诱惑的令人犯罪.....”

“那我呢亲爱的....”

“你，当然是九天幻境里加了千百道符咒的噬魂狐妖....”

“而我则是既能斩妖又能除魔的惊世大英雄哈哈哈哈哈....”

“正洙哥，要不我俩还是私奔吧，不带他玩了好不好，太傻了有辱智商....”一个使劲，将人从背上推了下去，搂抱住朴正洙一个翻身，半个身位之隔的两人巧笑嫣兮的达成了一致，交缠着浅吻， 重复那先前还未结束的活塞动作。

“喂喂喂，别介啊，带我一个....正洙～阿云～宝贝～老婆～”

“别理他，我们继续....”

“好的，哥，换个姿势....”

“呀！你们俩一个也别想跑！”

后记：

小助理：金总，您怎么来了？

金总：哦，我找你们朴总谈事。

小助理：可是朴总不在诶...

金总：不在？去哪了？

小助理：他说休息两天，我也不知道去哪了....不过他是和另一位金总一起走的....诶我话还没说完！真是的，姓金的都这么猴急么！！！


End file.
